


It's An Explosion

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Accused of cheating, Angry Ashton, Crying Luke, Depressed micheal, Multi, Panic Attack, Texting, Worried Calum, jerk ashton, my first 5sos fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton keeps ignoring him. Luke is annoyed at him, and Calum keeps trying to suck up to him. But Micheal keeps trying to give his boyfriends space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's An Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever 'real people' fic. And I actually nearly gave up writing it. Also my first 5sos fic.

It seems like Ashton only has patients for Calum or Luke lately, Michael was starting to feel rejected. If Calum or Luke did a certain thing, Ashton would laugh, but if Michael did it, OH MY, did he wish he was dead. 

So Michael started keeping to himself. He watched his boyfriends muck around, kiss each other, but he distanced himself from that. Just trying give the others space. 

"You alright, Mikey?" The youngest member's voice reached his ears. 

Michael bit his lip and nodded his head, not looking up from his phone. 

He heard Luke sigh deeply and stomp out of the lounge room. 

"What's wrong, babe?" He heard Ashton ask from the laundry.

"Michaels being moody and I'm over it." 

"Just ignore him." Ashton replied. 

Michael gulped and cleared the thick ball of spit that was lodged in his throat. 

"Have you maybe thought something could be up with him?" Came Calum's bitchy tone. 

"He would tell us-" Luke was cut off.

"Are you sure about that, Luke?" Calum snapped. 

Michael couldn't even smile at how Calum was sticking up for him. All he could think was how he had caused an argument. Again.

"Trust you to screw it up." He whispered to himself, wiping his frustrated tears away.

He walked to the front door and started to open it, but stopping when a masculine arm slammed it shut. 

He looked to the kiwi boy.

"Where you going?" Calum asked. 

Michael shrugged.   
"Just out. For a walk." He whispered, turning away from the younger boy.

"Why?"

Michael shrugged.

"I'll come with you then-" Calum urged.

"No. Don't do that." Michael interrupted.   
"I just want to be alone." He spoke louder.

Calum 'tisked' before walking away. 

'Good one, Michael. You pissed him off too.' Michael thought to himself. Blinking back the tears as he walked out the door. 

He returned a few hours later. Just as the sun was about to set. 

He quietly opened the door, hoping not to disturb the other 3 from what ever they were doing. 

The door shut with a quiet 'click'.

"That you, Michael?" Ashton called out.

Michael gulped and walked to the kitchen to see Luke and Calum at the breakfast bench and Ashton at the stove. 

Calum gave a forced weak smile, and Luke rubbed his eyes but didn't look his way. It made Michael's heart drop.

Ashton put down the wooden spoon he had in his hand and stepped foreword. 

Michael shook his head and stepped back.   
"I'm sorry." His voice cracked. 

Ashton stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong Michael?" The eldest boy asked,

Michael shook his head again and ran out of the room. No voices or footsteps followed him as he ran up the stairs and shut himself in their bedroom. 

'They want to get rid of you.' Michael's breathing became heavier. He couldn't get enough air. 

Michael groaned at the far-too-familiar feel of a panic attack. 

'Of course they don't want you. You're useless. Look how many arguments you've caused in the past week.'

Michael clutched his chest and staggers to the wardrobe, hoping to pack his stuff and leave. 

He didn't make it far before he felt the soft carpet rub against his cheek and a far off voice calling out his name.  
\--

As Michael started to wake up he heard voices and a hand running through his hair. He felt his head slightly rise and fall in the rhythm of someone's breathing. 

"I'm just so angry with him." Ashton groaned. 

It made Michael's heart and gut clench.

The lilac haired boy heard a confirmed hummed from the youngest male too. 

'What did I do?' He thought to himself.

"He wouldn't do that to us, Ashton." Calum snapped, as he spoke it rumbled in his chest, sending small vibrations through Michael's head. 

"How else do you explain the texts?" 

"Would you two stop arguing! Maybe it's finally time we actually bring it up to him, instead of just assuming!" Luke yelled. 

Michael opened his eyes, staring straight ahead, looking to Luke who was sniffling and wiping his nose on the sleeve of his - Michael's- jumper.

"You're awake." Came Ashton's cold voice. 

Michael sat up looking to Calum who still had a hand in his hair.

"Whose Cali?" Ashton glared. 

Michael was confused.   
"I-I don't understand..."

"The person you've been texting, Michael. Who is Cali." 

Michael turned to Luke who was still crying, and gave his a small shake of his head.

"Answer the question."

Michael then turned to his third boyfriend. He had red eyes too.

"MICHAEL!" 

"She-she's my- my cousin. She just got back from spending 2 years in Africa, I don't-" his eyes started tearing up. Why was he getting yelled at about his cousin?

"C-cousin?" Ashton asked breathlessly.

The lilac haired boy nodded his head enthusiastically. 

"But- but, you're always texting her. You're always on your phone. I even read your messages, you even secretly meet up with her."

Michael thought back to his texts. 

And shook his head.   
"You read my messages? But I don't secretly meet up with her. I leave you guys sticky notes on the front door every time I leave. I wrote 'I'm visiting my cousin' every time I left! (The other 3 boyfriends looked at each other and all shook their heads as if to say 'I never seen a sticky note) I text her because you guys won't talk to me! I meet up with her so she knows I'm okay! That I'm taking my medication-" Michael stopped when he let that last part slip. 

"What medication?" Ashton frowned.

Michael looked to his lap and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Michael. Please. I'm sorry. About everything. Just-talk to us. Please." He begged. 

"I thought I did something wrong. I've spent the last 4 and a half weeks wondering what I had done. I was trying to be a better boyfriend." He mumbled.  
"Cali took me to the doctors because every time I met up with her I wouldn't stop crying. So they put me on-" 

He stopped to look around to his boyfriends wondering if telling them was actually a good Idea.

When he got the 'keep going' nod, he continued.

"-they put me on a-anti-depressants." He barely whispered. 

The eldest boy let out a sob.  
"I'm sorry, Mikey. So sorry." He sobbed.

Michael scootched foreword, only to receive an arm full of Ashton, followed by Luke. 

He kept mumbling his apology's to his boyfriends, until the eldest and the youngest both fell asleep.

"This isn't your fault, Mikey. Okay? It was us, we shouldn't have just assumed." Calum sniffled. 

Michael nodded his head, 

They'll discuss this more later. But right now, they needed sleep, and lots of it.


End file.
